An organizer of an event (e.g. a seller of a ticket associated with an event, a merchant, a retailer, a show organizer, a hotel hosting an event, a private party hosting an event etc.) may want to advertise a sale of a ticket associated with the event (e.g. a party, a fundraiser, a charity, a concert, a conference, a get-together, a hotel event, a restaurant opening etc.). The organizer of the event may want to promote the event widely to a large number of attendees. The organizer may not be aware of a demographic of a certain location, and may be unable to sell out the entire event without advertising and/or promoting the event adequately. The organizer may not be able to easily reach the right audience that may not be interested in the event. The organizer may not be able to adequately promote the event using conventional means such as creating posters advertising the event, posting details associated with the event on a website and/or mailing a set of contacts details about the event. The organizer may be crippled by these conventional methods and may not be able to adequately find a market for the event. The organizer of the event may also have to spend a large amount of time and money in trying to promote the event using such conventional methods. In doing so, the organizer may lose valuable time and money in promoting the event in addition to not finding the right audience for the event.